Harry Potter Song DoOvers
by AdorableElephant
Summary: Here is a collection of songs that were shown in Glee, which I took and Potterized.  Enjoy, and please know I own none of the songs, or Harry Potter.  Please review!
1. Don't Stop Believing! in Magic

Don't Stop Believing

(Glee Harry Potter Version)

Lyrics altered by me.

I don't own Harry Potter,

Or the song Don't Stop Believing.

Just a small town witch,

live'n in a magic world,

she took the mid-knight bus goin' anywhere!

Just a city wizard,

born and raised in south Hogsmede,

he took the mid-knight bus goin' anywhere!

Students in a changing room,

filled with spell books listing rules,

on how to magic on the light,

yeah it goes on and on and on and on!

Granger's waiting!

Up and down Diagon,

dementors searching, causing fright!

Hogwarts teachers!

Werewolves, evil, masters of potion,

quitting, dying, getting fired

Working hard to get sickles.

Everybody wants a firebolt!

Paying bunches to ride a broom

that's fast at fly'n!

Some will kill, some will cower,

some will end up in Azkaban Tower

where the moaning never ends,

it goes on and on and on and on.

Granger's waiting!

Up and down Diagon,

dementors searching, causing fright.

Hogwarts teachers!

Werewolves, evil, masters of potion,

quitting, dying, getting fired!

Don't stop!

Don't stop believing

in that magic feeling!

Granger's waiting!

Hey!

Don't stop believing

in that magic feeling!

Hogwarts teachers!

Don't Stop!


	2. Proud Lupin

Harry Potter Song Parodies

**PART TW0!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GLEE, OR PROUD MARY**

**Here is Proud Mary, as performed by Glee, except that I Potterized the lyrics.**

Changin!

Changin!

Changin in the moonlight!

(This one's for you Lupin!)

Left the good job at the castle,

workin for the kids every weekday.

And I always lost hours of sleep

cuz I was worrien what student I might of hurt.

Lunar cycle keeps on turnin.

So do I, yeah I turn furry.

And I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah (Changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

Said I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah. (changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

So I left the good job at the castle

Workin for the kids every weekday

And I always lost hours of sleep

cuz I was worrien what student I might of hurt.

Lunar cycle keeps on turnin.

So do I, yeah I turn furry.

And I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah (Changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

**( and so on as many times as neccasary )**

Ate a lot of creatures that were small.

Hid out in the shrieking shack.

Good thing I never saw a human being.

Cuz I have no control as a wolf with fleas!

Lunar cycle keeps on turnin.

So do I, yeah I turn furry.

And I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah (Changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

And I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah (Changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

I was bit by Fenrir,

when I was a teensy kid.

You should really worry,

If you see him, you should scurry!

Unless as a wolf, you'd like to live!

Lunar cycle keeps on turnin.

So do I, yeah I turn furry.

And I'm changin (changin)

Changin yeah (Changin)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

Changin in the moonlight. (Changin in the moonlight)

**( and so on as many times as neccasary )**

**Thanks for reading! More will come soon!**


	3. Famous

Harry Potter Song Parodies

**PART THREE!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GLEE, OR LOSER**

**Here is Loser, as performed by Glee, except that I Potterized the lyrics.**

In the time of fright and fear I was a baby.

My parents were in danger and they just wanted to save me.

With Voldemort attacking, and death eaters hacking

Into floo powder networks and owls takin messages

Killed my parents and gave me a scar

But my mother died to save me and that ended the war

Hagrid came and he grabbed me, flew me over to M and D

The world was sayin I was a hero for beaten Voldemort thus

Fixen the world

They all believed, I was Hero Harry

They didn't know it was really Lilly

So I got sent to my uncle's door, my aunt screamed when she saw me and my scar

Yo. Magic.

Hey Voldemort!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

My life is terror!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

Your so evil, with Bella and Cissy

And your death eaters, well I've got friends too.

One is Weasel, and he's got a rat.

One is Brains, and she's got a cat.

We're startin the D.A. and we've got recruits

Dumbledore's Army is comin, and we're gunna fight you

So just give up, with your evil ways, take Bellatrix too cuz she's just mean

You can't live if you got no soul, trade the horcrux for the stone for the hallows for the unicorn.

Cuz your time will soon be up, it's ending in the Great Hall.

Hey Voldemort!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

My life is terror!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

I am innocent

It was my mother's life

It was Lilly's love that destroyed you. I'm innocent.

I'm just a young wizard teenager.

Your gunna be gone, I can just feel it.

Hey Voldemort!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

My life is terror!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

Hey Voldemort!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

My life is terror!

I'm a famous baby, so why ya wanna kill me?

**Hey! I know this one was kind of hard to understand. Sorry, it was a little hard to do! Please review! More will come! Thanks for reading! Jesus loves you! Pineapple! Hammock! Sky! Random Word!**


	4. Sirius' Turn

Harry Potter Song Parodies

**PART FOUR!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GLEE, OR ROSE'S TURN**

**Here is Rose's Turn, as performed by Glee, except that I Potterized the lyrics.**

All that work and what did it get you?

Why did you do it?

Cells are filled with me in this one.

Be their friend and what does it getcha?

What does it getcha?

One way ticket to Azkaban Prison!

Cost their life and what did it getcha?

Thanks a lot and out with the rat-man!

He takes a bow and you frame me!

They were my friends, and they were yours too, sir.

You were they're friend, sir!

And if it wasn't for them, then were would you have been?

Hanging out with Snivellous?

Well just please tell me, it's been twelve years.

When can I be free for myself?

Starting then, I'll go search for Remus!

We'll prove you guilty, you'll go to Azkaban!

Starting then, I'm free to go!

Then Harry will know what truly happened.

Your plan's coming apart!

Your plan is comin apart, boy!

Your plan is coming apart!

Now I'll be free!

Be free!

Be free!

Be free!

Be free!

Be free!

Be free!

**Thanks for reading! In case you were confused, that was Sirius to Wormtail. Please Review! More Chapters soon to come! Hope you like!**


	5. The Lady Should be Fired

Harry Potter Song Parodies

**PART F1VE!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GLEE, OR THE LADY IS A TRAMP**

**Here is The Lady Is A Tramp, as performed by Glee, except that I Potterized the lyrics.**

She gets too crabby

For a teaching job.

She adores torture

But dislikes her own mom.

She hates to be bothered

By people she hates.

That's why the lady

Should be fired!

Doesn't like children

No boy's and no girls!

Won't teach us magic,

It's books she prefers.

Won't teach us spells

Afraid we'll start a war!

That's why the lady should be fired!

She likes fluff, Filtch, and kitty cats,

Kid's hands that are scratched!

She's pink, hates me!

She has two fears- that's Fred and that's George!

That's why the lady should be fired!

I get far too crabby

For a teaching job!

I adore torture, but dislike my own mom!

You hate to be bothered, by anyone that you hate!

That's why the lady should be fired!

I like Fluff, Filtch, and kitty cats,

Kid's hands that are scratched!

She's a meanie- bo biny!

Has two fears- that's Fred and that's George!

That's why the lady

That's why the lady

That's why the lady

That is why the lady

That's why the lady should be fired!

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed the song lyrics! Please review! By the way, if your confused about the whole "hate's her own mom" thing~ Umbridge (yes, it's about Umbridge) hate's her mother in A VERY POTTER SEQUEL which I also don't own. I hope to add more chapters but I haven't came up with any so far. Later!**


End file.
